1. Field
This disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device has been finding utility as a display device and a luminous device.
An organic light emitting diode device includes two electrodes and an emission layer interposed therebetween, and emits light when electrons injected from one electrode are combined with holes injected from another electrode in an emission layer to generate excitons that release energy.
Since the organic light emitting diode device emits light without a particular light source, it has excellent response speed, viewing angle, and contrast ratio as well as low power consumption.
An organic light emitting diode device has been preferred to have increased luminous efficiency and life-span.